


Prescription

by mikie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikie/pseuds/mikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>TRIGGER WARNING - THERE ARE SUICIDES IN THIS SO PLEASE SAVE YOURSELF</b><br/>In which Stiles tries to take what medication is prescribed by the doctor but fails and calls Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely serious when I say that there is a trigger warning in this. I am warning you.

Derek was sitting in the loft, trying to take a deep breath after all the action that had been going on around him before Stiles called. After the nogitsune was slain, everyone had been revolving around Stiles, trying to get him to take the bite before his dementia took over too much. With all this, Derek had melted into the white noise of all the movement to get a break. So it goes without saying that Derek hadn’t talked to Stiles during any of this, Derek had just taken refuge in the loft. Therefore when Stiles’s caller I.D. came up on his phone, he was surprised.

“Derek?” Stiles shuddered with a broken voice.

Derek stood up out of his chair that he was sitting, “Stiles? Are you okay?”

Derek only heard heavy breathes for a few seconds, “I think I’m dying. I think-”  
Derek cut him off, panicked, “why’d you call me, Stiles? Shouldn’t you be calling 911? Stiles, stay with me, okay? I’ll call 911 for you. Just tell me what happened.”

Stiles whimpered out a saddening laugh as Derek was scrambling around the loft to find keys. “Derek? Derek, I was just taking my medicine. I was just taking my medicine and I took two like the prescription said, you know? Just like the prescription said and then I thought that maybe I should take some more, it would only help, wouldn’t it? It will only help me, wouldn’t it?” Derek stopped rushing around the loft to listen to him. “I thought it would only help so I took two more and then I realized this. I realized that I’m just going to die anyway?” Stiles huffed out another seemingly fake laugh, “I am just going to die anyway. I might as well take the pain away from everyone - so they don’t have to watch me die. They don’t have to watch me forget everything like I had to watch my mom. See, Derek?” Stiles sobbed, “So then I took some more, I lost count because I can’t really remember small things like that anymore and now it’s done.”

Derek sucked in a breath, “Stiles? Listen to me, I’m on my way to you, you don’t have to worry about anyone else.” Derek tried his best to compose himself even though he could hear Stiles crying on the other side, “you don’t have to worry about us, we want you here as long as you’re here for, okay?”

Stiles’s weeping just got louder, “Derek! I don’t want to forget my memories! I don’t want to forget how to walk or how to learn or anything! I don’t wanna forget Scott or my dad or you! You! I don’t want to forget!” Stiles’s words began to slur and Derek started to move again, getting out of the loft as fast as he could.

“Stiles, stay calm, could you please move yourself out so I can get you. We’re going to get you to the hospital.” Derek said as calmly as he could where he was nowhere near calm in his mind.

Stiles choked a sob, “I want it to end now! I want it to end!” Derek heard a clatter and the sound of the prescription bottle breaking against a wall and Stiles screamed, “there are no more pills left!” But then Stiles’s voice dulled to a whisper,” I want it to end now.”

Derek almost collapsed as he sat down in his car and started it up. Derek heard Stiles getting up off the floor, with a lot of struggle only to heard Stiles land heavily back on the floor.

“I can’t reach the cabinet! I can’t reach the other bottle!” Stiles screamed into the phone.  
“Stiles!” Derek screamed back at him, “you’re going to make it through this! We need you here, we all want you here,” and Derek added ‘I need you here’ mentally.

Surprisingly Stiles pushed out a sincere laugh, “Then where are you?” Stiles was interrupted by the involuntary urge to puke. “I’m going! I’m leaving all of you and you’re not here!”

Derek shouted, “I’m coming, don’t you dare leave me, Stiles.”

Stiles breathing had become sporadic and his sobs were becoming more hoarse, “Derek, did I ever tell you about how much I appreciate you? You’re always kind of just a background guy but I’ve always liked you. You have been through so much and you haven’t given up. I know I gave up but you can’t give up, okay? I trust you, you know? We-” he paused to retch, “we always had a level of understanding, you know? You lost your family and I lost my mom. We were always understanding of each other. We’d make a good match, Derek. Too bad you never asked me. I would’ve really loved that.”

Derek let out a sigh full of sadness and he couldn’t think of anything else to say except, “I’m sorry, Stiles.”

Stiles’s voice got quieter, “tell my dad I love him and that in the long run, I’m saving him a long drawn out misery of watching me fade away.” Stiles sniffled, “oh and tell Scott that he’ll find another Allison one day and that I- I will take care of her up there, okay?”

Derek nodded, “I will, Stiles.”

Derek heard Stiles’s breath fade out until it was no more, until Stiles was no more. Derek punched the window with his fist and flung the cell phone out the window. Derek growled and slammed his foot on the gas pedal as he flew down the street to Stiles’s house.

He got out of his car while angry tears came down his cheeks and he broke into Stiles’s bedroom. He ripped open all Stiles’s drawers until he had found what he knew Stiles always kept stocked in his room. He followed the smell of vomit and the distinct smell of Stiles into the bathroom down the hallway.

He saw Stiles’s lifeless body lying on the floor in the bathroom that was covered in tears and puke. Derek didn’t mind that as he scooped Stiles’s body up so he could slide in under him. He quickly took what he had taken from Stiles’s room and placed it in his mouth and chewed it and swallowed it and he held onto Stiles as he closed his eyes.

***

**_HEADLINE: SHERIFF’S SON AND PREVIOUS MURDER SUSPECT FOUND IN SHERIFF’S BATHROOM DEAD_ **

_After Sheriff Stilinski’s son, known as Stiles, was diagnosed with an early onset frontotemporal dementia, he was put under constriction to his own house. Derek Hale, a previous murder suspect for his own sister, Laura Hale, was found dead underneath the Stiles’s dead body._

_Shown from the biopsies, Stiles evidently had overdosed on one of the prescription drugs that was prescripted to him for his medical condition and Derek was found with wolfsbane in his hand and in his system. Wolfsbane, also known as aconitum, is known to be able to kill an adult within two to six hours after intake._

_Family and friends are left devastated, trying to discover why they died together while police are trying to get phone records from both Stiles’s and Derek’s phones to hear presumably their last conversation._

_When the Sheriff was asked about their affiliation, Sheriff said he only knew they talked from time to time and nothing beyond that._

_Stiles’s lifelong best friend, Scott McCall refused to talk to interviewers but told us that they were friends._

 

_Anyone with any information whatsoever is invited to call the police station ((508)-564-3728) or the Sheriff’s residence at (508)-102-3948._

 


End file.
